


You've Seen the Butcher

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Caught, How the fuck do you tag porn?, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric has 10 minutes alone in his dorm, and he has to make every minutecount.He boots up a Juyeon fancam, whips out his dick, and gets to work.





	You've Seen the Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm doing kinktober.  
Please anticipate this single fic and absolutely no other output from me for the rest of the month.

Eric knows very well how to access porn, thank you very much.

He knows the passwords to his hyung’s laptops, and he knows how to transfer video files. He knows how to use VPNs, and how to access softcore stuff without a VPN. He has his own stash buried deep his own phone. He was knowledgeable on the art of building a wank bank, in a totalitarian society that only wanted you to cum to Twice fancams.

It’s just… it got a bit boring. Having to burrow his way through multiple firewalls, just so he could jerk off. By the time he’d found something that seemed good, his stiffy was already gone. It wasn’t worth it.

That, and… he found a loophole.

Something that got his cock swollen and happy in a matter of seconds. And he didn’t need to hack the Internet to get it.

Turns out, the problem wasn’t fancams.

It’s that Eric wasn’t watching the _right_ fancams.

-

“I’m off for a shower,” Juyeon announces to the room.

Eric raises his head from his phone and looks over. Juyeon is wearing a grey shirt and baseball shirts, the shirt stuck to his tight abs with sweat.

Eric licks his lips; sighs in relief when his eyes travel up to Juyeon’s face. Juyeon is looking elsewhere, not noticing his slip-up.

“Anyone need the toilet?”

Eric, and the few others in the room, all mumble variations of _no_.

“Cool,” and with that, Juyeon walks towards the bathroom, his tight ass getting swallowed up by his shorts.

Eric licks up the remaining drool from his lips, and glances around the rest of the dorm.

They all have their heads buried in their phones. Good.

Eric pushes his hard-on down in his sweats. Collects his breath. Thinks about puppies.

When he’s sufficiently soft, he stands up. Shuffles his way towards his dorm.

He lunges his way in, and slams the door shut.

He heads straight for his desk, laptop open and ready. Plops himself down. Turns his laptop on.

Sighing, he plays with his now-soft cock in his sweats, waiting for his laptop to load up. He closes his eyes and thinks about Juyeon. Juyeon in his tight shorts, Juyeon in his sweaty shirt… what Juyeon would look like right now in the shower, naked and dripping in water.

Eric squeezes his cock too hard through his sweats at that, and stops.

He opens his eyes again. His laptop is ready to go. He types his laptop password in with one hand, still leisurely palming himself with the other. Opens Google chrome.

He doesn’t need to wait much longer, having everything safe in a secret Bookmark folder. Eric can be embarrassingly quick, sometimes. He’s already impatient; desperate to finally whip his cock out. He probably won’t make it to a second fancam, at this rate.

He mutes his laptop, and boots up his playlist.

It opens on his favourite one, and finally, _finally_ he frees his cock from the confines of his sweats. Eric gives a happy sigh as the dorm air hits it, decidedly cooler than the warmth of his pants. He rummages through his desk drawer for lube, squirts a dollop on his hand, and then drips it uncermisionasly over his angry boner.

It’s one of the solo Giddy Up focuses, which did wonders for his libido. He didn’t have to worry about seeing himself dancing next to him. He’s accidentally came to the sight of his face before, for this exact reason. It wasn’t fun.

That, and Giddy Up contains that one dick ride move in the chorus.

He starts stroking himself, tight and fast. There’s no finesse. Eric doesn’t have the time for all that teasing nonsense. He has 10 minutes to make himself cum. No bullshit.

He lets his eyes linger over Juyeon’s tight jeans, imagines what’s underneath them. His eyes then linger to his face; his adorable, shy expression. He gives the air of knowing _exactly_ what these fancams are used for, and that just makes Eric fuck into his hand faster.

At the dick ride move, he slows his hand down. He wants to cum quickly, but he doesn’t want to cum this quickly.

That move drains his balls like nothing else. He loves it, loves imagining that that’s the way his hyung would look on top of him, using all his thigh strength as he bounces his tight ass on his cock.

Eric speeds up again, closing his eyes.

It gets to a point where, like every other sneaky fancam wank he has to his hyung, he closes his eyes. He stops focusing on Juyeon doing the same tired dance moves Eric's sick of doing himself.

He lets imagination take over.

It starts with what he'd look like naked. Doing the dumb choreo to Giddy Up. How his tight abs and firm legs would look naked, doing the same moves. The way his muscles would tighten up and ripple with the exertion of it. The embarrassed, but self-aware smile he'd carry as his cock flops softly between his legs. Knowing exactly what he's doing.

Eric squeezes his dick tighter, trying not to moan at the visualisation. His hand speeds up, using his other hand to play with his balls. He's so fucking close. Just a few more minutes...

...the Juyeon in his head stops dancing. He's underneath him now. In his dingy little bunkbed, lights out. The silhouette of his face and naked body underneath him. Begging for him to fuck him.

Eric takes his bottom lip into his mouth, biting so hard it draws blood. His hand goes so fast it hurts.

Fuck fuck fuck, he's so fucking close. He scrunches his eyes up real hard, pictures what Juyeon's voice would sound like as he slides his cock inside him, the way Juyeon would moan, the way he'd gasp his name -

"Eric?"

It's too vivid. It nearly makes Eric squirt all over his hand, in sheer surprise.

He doesn't though. His eyes snap open, and there's light in the room where there wasn't before.

He's been caught.

The fancam he's been watching has stopped playing. But the recommended section is filled with other various Juyeon thumbnails.

Closing his laptop would be a fruitless exercise.

His cock goes slightly soft in his still-iron grip, before he turns around to the door.

Ready to apologise.

His words get caught in his throat.

It’s Juyeon.

He’s naked, still wet from his shower.

And he’s rock hard, slowly touching himself at the doorway.

“Sorry,” Juyeon says, not sounding sorry at all, “did I interrupt you?”

Eric’s words get caught in his throat, still ogling Juyeon’s wet body. Juyeon turns around from him, dropping his hands from his dick. He locks his dorm door and turns back around, wriggling his eyebrows comically.

Eric half-laughs, before it descends into a desperate _uhhh_.

Juyeon walks closers to Eric, revelling in how frustrated his dongsaeng looked. Juyeon stands right next to Eric and turns his eyes to the laptop. Eric’s ears flush red.

“What were you jerking off too, Eric? Looks _interesting_,” Juyeon says, admiring the YouTube mosaic of his own face.

“Uhhh,” Eric moans, “you…”

Juyeon hums, and then slams the laptop shut.

Eric jumps.

“Hey -“

“Shut up.” The gravitas in Juyeon’s voice makes him whimper. “You’ve got the real thing, now. Shift back.”

Eric obeys, mindless. He scoots back in his chair.

Juyeon drops to his knees with a thud, and Eric whines loud enough to penetrate the walls.

Juyeon’s hands spread apart his knees, and he nestles in between them.

Eric barely has time to register it, has time to try and burn the image of Juyeon between his legs, before Juyeon swallows half his cock in one fell swoop.

Juyeon blinks up at him, bleary cat eyes managing to look innocent; all while his mouth is stuffed full of Eric’s dick.

“_Mmmmpgh_?” Juyeon muffles around him. The sloppy vibrations make Eric grunt. He’s this close to yanking Juyeon by his hair and making him do something.

He was already teetering over the edge again, and Juyeon has barely done anything.

But then Juyeon lifts his hands – rests one on Eric’s thigh, grasps the bottom half of his cock with the other.

Starts jerking him off, starts moving his head up and down in short bobs.

His mouth is so wet, Eric can feel the drool around him, can see the way his spit is dripping off his lips and onto the floor below. Juyeon’s moaning around him too – whether in discomfort or horniness, he can’t tell – and every slurp and gag makes Eric’s balls swell up, ready to blast.

Eric wants to hold out. He wants to see Juyeon forcing his mouth open with his thick dick forever. But he’s so close.

He closes his eyes, and lets the feeling take over. Juyeon’s tongue flicking over his head, then running all down his shaft. His hand jerking him off hard and fast. Juyeon is so, so good.

He barely gets a grunt out, before he’s shooting deep inside Juyeon’s mouth. He can hear the slight gag, feel the half-cough around his head, and that makes Eric cum harder.

Juyeon pops off him. Eric peels his eyes open again.

Juyeon’s swallows his spunk, licks his lips. Runs the back of his hand over his mouth, to clean himself up of drool.

He's so fucking sexy, Eric thinks. He could go again, if he wasn’t dying for a nap.

“Hmmph… do you…” Eric starts, before noticing that Juyeon’s abs were splattered in his own spunk. Jesus Christ. Eric berates himself for missing the sight of it; Juyeon’s O-face.

Juyeon laughs, and stands up, wobbly. “N-nah, I’m fine… you wanna help me clean up though…? I’m gonna need another shower…”

Eric’s eyes snap open.

Suddenly, he doesn’t want a nap anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they fucked.
> 
> The end!


End file.
